Teasing and Touching
by shli
Summary: Inspired by the "teasing and touching" prompt and written for porn fanfiction challenge over at In The After. 2 parts: "Quick Consult, Dr. Yang" showcases "teasing"; "Love and Tenderness" showcases "touching".
1. Quick Consult, Dr Yang

**Author's Note**: Another fanfic written for the porn battle over at In_The_After, inspired by the prompt "teasing and touching." Here's the "teasing" part. Hope you guys … ahem … enjoy it. Wink wink.

* * *

**Quick Consult, Dr. Yang**

Owen knew that he should be paying attention to the conversation at hand, but he was getting extremely distracted at the sight of Cristina leaning over the nurse's counter to grab a pen. The movement effectively brought her ass to his attention – and Cristina had one fine, perky ass. It caused him to completely and immediately tune out what Dr. Nelson, or (as some unfortunately called him) Shadow Shepherd, was saying to him.

The tiniest glimpse of black lace peeking out of her scrub pants caught his eye before quickly disappearing from view again as she returned to an upright position. As if she knew that he was watching her, Cristina stuck the pen between her teeth, fluffed out her curls so that they poured down her back, and then tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Owen could feel his body tightening in response. He had once told her that he liked the back of her neck – and he hadn't been exaggerating. The gentle slope of her neck and the soft porcelain skin that just begged to be caressed and kissed greatly turned him on. Getting caught up with visions of the many times he'd gotten the chance to lavish such attention on her neck, Owen subtly shoved his hands deep into his lab coat pockets and brought his hands together to hide the telltale sign of where his mind had drifted off to.

He could almost feel the slight shiver that would run through her body when he licked the sensitive spot near her throat. Or hear the sound of her panting his name or breathily asking for him to do it harder when he bit her shoulder – just hard enough to leave temporary marks but not enough for it to hurt. Or taste the way her skin tasted of ambrosia, slightly salted with the perspiration that resulted from the heat that generated between them – and deep inside them.

It didn't help matters that he was also reminded of the teasing Cristina liked to do in bed. It was the best and worst kind of torture. There were so many times when she'd test his self-control, ordering him to keep his hands at his sides as he sat on the bed watching her. She'd tell him that the second he touched her without permission, she'd stop – and Owen never wanted her to stop, no matter how excruciating it was to keep himself from touching her.

Cristina would straddle his thighs, just above the knees – close, but nowhere near close enough for his liking – and tease her nipples into hard little buds. Then she'd bring her breasts close to his lips so that he could give her nipples a brief lick before pulling away. She'd stare him in the eye as her hands squeezed her tits (the way he ached to) then slowly drift down her flat stomach, past her navel, and between her thighs. Keeping eye contact, she'd slowly insert her fingers between the soaking wet folds and masturbate herself in front of him.

Owen's eyes would eagerly take in the sight of her pleasuring herself, his hands at his side just longing to join in. And then, to make things worse, she'd remove her now lubed up fingers and rub it all over his cock, just lathering it with her juices. She'd shift positions so that she was only straddling one of his legs and then start grinding up and down his thigh, leaving a trail of her sticky wetness as she rubbed her clit against him. She'd move in harmony with the strokes of her hand; and Owen would ball up the sheets tightly in his hands to prevent himself from grabbing her by the waist and just slamming her down on his dick.

_Snap out of it, Owen_, he thought to himself. _Focus on what Nelson is saying_.

But he couldn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Cristina as she leaned over again – this time to listen to something Meredith was telling her. Owen had to resist the urge to push past Nelson and just take Cristina right then and there: to expose her bare ass and just ram his already-hard cock deep inside her awaiting pussy, already dripping wet with desire.

He could see it now. He'd pull her into an empty supply closet, place her hands on the shelves – all the while scolding her for being so damn … tasty. The kind of tasty where just looking at it made one's mouth water – so that the only thing one could think about was just taking a nice, juicy bite.

But then he'd kiss it better and run his hands across her velvet skin, spreading her cheeks so he could better lap up the moisture from her sopping wet cunt. He'd explore every fold, every crevice with his skilled tongue. Then he'd turn her around so he could pay ample attention to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue then lightly pulling at it with his teeth. He'd suck and lick her, shoving his fingers inside of her at a similar pace. He'd tell her to use her fingers and spread her pussy for him so that he could better see that sensitive pink nub and rub it in earnest with his fingers. Then he'd continue to suck and rub and finger fuck her until she came – but even then he wouldn't stop. He'd keep licking and keep moving his fingers in and out of her until every last shudder had passed. And when she'd sag against the shelves, holding on to the metal frames for support, he'd make sure to lick her clean.

When Cristina's succulent backside started to sway a bit, laughing at something Meredith said, Owen shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He could feel his erection straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs.

Owen changed his mind: he wouldn't be satisfied with just having his fingers inside of her. No, instead, he'd pull down his pants and boxer briefs just enough to free his throbbing cock, rip away the fragile lace that was a sorry excuse for panties, and just shove himself deep inside of her. Cristina would cling to the shelves for leverage as he pounded into her, making it so that every time he thrust into her, the medical supplies on the shelves would threaten to spill onto the floor. Owen would use one hand to muffle her cries as he'd whisper into her ear that they could be caught at any moment – that at any moment, someone could open the door and see him fucking her blind (of course, Cristina would be too far gone to remember he'd locked the door; and the chance of being discovered secretly thrilled her – a secret that Owen was well aware of). With his other hand, he'd roll her clit between his fingers to hasten her orgasm so that they could climax together – Owen knew that he wouldn't be able to last long, being that he had gotten a bit of a head start already.

Owen vaguely heard Nelson saying something about how he'd wished Shepherd had taken a longer honeymoon while quietly reciting sports stats to distract himself from the direction his thoughts had strayed towards.

But it was all for naught. At that moment, to Owen's genuine surprise, Cristina slowly turned around and gave him a slow, exaggerated wink. Meredith let out her identifiable rambunctious laugh behind her, having seen the way Owen had been staring at Cristina with his mouth slightly ajar – an observation she, of course, had shared with Cristina.

But Cristina didn't stop there: not caring if anyone else was looking, she arched her chest forward ever so seductively and licked her lips.

Owen gritted his teeth. Playing with her hair or giving him glimpses of her sexy underwear was one thing. But purposely taunting him was another. Tracing her supple lips with her tongue and drawing the thin fabric of the scrub top tight against her breasts so that he could see her nipples – she was just downright begging to be taught a lesson. Enough was enough. He was going to show Cristina Yang what happened when you played with fire – because the desire within Owen was so burning hot that even the sun wouldn't be able to take the heat.

Owen growled out a quick "excuse me" to the completely oblivious Dr. Nelson and marched towards her with unwavering determination. Cristina held her ground with a knowing smile, enjoying the fact that she'd inspired Dr. Owen Hunt (normally the consummate professional) into doing something a little bit naughty – okay, very naughty. Cristina smiled even wider in anticipation of what was looking to be a _very_ good afternoon.

"Quick consult, Dr. Yang," he said as he reached her. Not even bothering to let her respond, he took her by the arm and started walking. He didn't even spare Meredith a glance as he pulled Cristina into the nearest supply closet.

Meredith watched them disappear behind the door with a giggle. It was then that she saw Nelson still standing there with a slight look of confusion on his face. Nelson was used to people ignoring him or leaving him to talk by himself. But he'd never pegged Dr. Hunt to be that type of person; Dr. Hunt seemed to be a very respectful man.

"Dr. Nelson," Meredith called out.

For a moment, Nelson behaved as though he was hearing voices inside his head. He couldn't believe that the new Dr. Mrs. Shepherd actually knew his name. Meredith gestured towards him, and Nelson immediately came closer.

"Dr. Nelson," Meredith repeated, "are you waiting on Dr. Hunt?"

"Uh, yes," Nelson stammered out, still a bit shocked to be spoken to directly. "Do you think he will be long? Maybe I should just go and wait outside the room for him."

Meredith laughed, surprising Nelson – he didn't see what was so funny. Meredith could just imagine Nelson's reaction if he stood outside the door and heard Owen "consulting" with Cristina. "I have a feeling that Dr. Hunt will be preoccupied for a while. He and Dr. Yang have some … uh … urgent business that need to be attended to."

Realization dawned on him, and Nelson could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. This _was _Seattle Grace, after all. "Oh, uh, right. I see. I'll just – um, thank you. I'll just wait for him in his office." Nelson couldn't look Meredith in the eye as he rushed to get away, casting a quick glance at the supply closet room door and blushing profusely as a result.

Meredith chuckled again then glanced at her watch. Smiling, she went off to have a "quick consult" of her own.


	2. Love and Tenderness

**Author's Note**: Part two of the "teasing and touching" prompt. Here's something a little sweeter – a little more "touching." (Inspired by the film, "Something New".)  


* * *

**Love and Tenderness**

Maybe it was the way the gentle rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains gave her skin an angelic glow. Maybe it was the adorable little snoring sound she'd make every now and then. Maybe it was the intoxicating scent of _her_, not her shampoo or her lotion – just her.

Maybe it was all of that and the one thing Owen knew for certain was that he was happy. Purely, blissfully, insanely happy.

And it was all because of her.

It was because he had woken up yet another morning with the woman he loved safely cocooned in his arms. And _that_ was one feeling that would never get old.

Cristina's face was buried within inches of his shirt – her breath tickling his chest through the cotton. Her hair was strewn all over her pillow and his, and Owen inhaled deeply to savor the scent. An ironically flowery aroma for a non-flowery woman. He loved it.

Cristina shivered slightly, moving closer so that she was more secure in his embrace then sandwiched her leg between his to borrow some of his heat. He could feel her freezing toes wiggling against the back of his calf. Owen smiled as he idly rubbed her back; he liked that she needed him – even if it was just to keep from freezing. He knew that she would attribute this fact to his "savior complex"; but he preferred to see it as simply wanting what was best for her.

Owen lifted his head to glance at the clock – there was still some time before their shift started. Owen had always been an early riser – even before the military. He liked to jog while the morning dew still hung from blades of grass and the fog still hovered low in the atmosphere – but he'd choose holding Cristina in his arms over a morning run any day.

Owen gave a slight jolt as he felt two ice-cold hands sneak their way under his shirt and onto his skin. He let a low chuckle of surprise that caused Cristina to stir and mutter something incomprehensible. Owen debated between whether or not he should respond or let her fall back asleep. Figuring that Cristina would want to take a shower before going to work, he decided to slowly ease her awake.

Owen removed his hand from around her waist and tenderly traced the bridge of her nose with his fingertip. His index finger then whispered across her soft lips, outlining them. Her lips parted as she sighed. He followed the subtle shape of her jaw, gently brushing away her hair so that her neck was bared. With the backs of his fingers, he grazed the porcelain skin – he could see the slight flutter of her pulse as Cristina tilted her head more to give him better access.

He laughed quietly as he abided by her unspoken wishes. Shifting closer, he left a trail a light kisses down the same path that his fingers had taken. Cristina's hand automatically went to the side of his head, encouraging him by running her fingers through his already tousled hair.

"Mmm…" Cristina responded contently. When Owen reached the strap of her camisole, he paused, causing Cristina to immediately moan in frustration. "Don't stop," she mumbled with her eyes still closed – though it was more from pleasure than from grogginess.

When Owen didn't move fast enough for her liking, Cristina rolled onto her back and pulled Owen on top of her. "More," she whispered, imploring him to continue his administrations on her body.

Smiling, Owen braced his weight by placing his hands on either side of her so as not to crush her. His legs were still tangled with hers, and his knee was between her thighs. The covers fell to his waist as he hovered over her.

Continuing where he had left off, Owen began another trail of kisses: starting from the side of her neck, along the curve of her shoulder, back towards the center via her collar bone, and down her chest until he reached the fabric of her top. Gathering the thin material at the waist, Owen tugged upwards; and with a little help from Cristina, he removed the only piece of clothing separating him from her breasts.

Cristina stretched her arms above her head to present them to him, wordlessly begging him to take her aching nipples into his mouth. But Owen had other ideas.

He kissed his way between her breasts, all the way down to the elastic waistline of her sweatpants. Cristina immediately lifted her hips off the bed, and Owen quickly pulled down her pants and panties before getting back to the task at hand. Kneeling upright, he lifted one of her legs and cupped her foot in his hand. Pressing his lips to the inside of her ankle, he traveled up her leg along her inner calf and thigh – first one, then the other.

By now, Cristina was wide awake. "Please, Owen," Cristina breathed.

Not one to say no when asked so nicely, Owen resumed his previous position and focused his attention back on her breasts. He circled one nipple with his tongue as he pinched the other between his thumb and index finger. As Cristina arched against him in response, she could feel his erection straining against his boxer briefs. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him, knowing that he could feel the heat of her through the fabric. Owen groaned, causing warm air to blow across her nipple.

Attuned to her growing sense of urgency, Owen licked and nibbled his way down just short of her throbbing core. After placing her slender legs over his broad shoulder, Owen lowered his head and just took a moment to breathe in the musky scent of her sex.

Cristina quivered in anticipation as she waited.

And waited…

Would he lavish her with his tongue? Would he tease her with his fingers?

She waited to find out – her breath caught in her throat as every nerve end tingled in desire.

He did both.

Owen flicked her sensitive little nub with his highly skilled tongue while he carefully inserted two fingers into her slick entrance, stretching her in a way that nearly sent her over the edge.

Cristina moaned in ecstasy, writhing against him. She tightly clutched the sheets in her hands as though to stay somewhat grounded in this plane of existence.

A familiar pressure started building deep inside of her as Cristina moved her hips against his hand. Every thought flew from her mind – only to be replaced by pure sensation.

His fingers. His tongue. They robbed her of words. She could vaguely hear the sound of his heavy breathing as she made inarticulate noises of pleasure and encouragement.

Owen refused to let up. Licking and thrusting at a moderate but persistent pace, he was determined to drive her closer and closer off the brink of sanity. His free hand brushed past her taut stomach and squeezed her breast.

That was it. She was a goner. With a final buck against him, Cristina came and came and came. And Owen rode out the waves with her, keeping his fingers inside of her and feeling the walls clench around him.

When Cristina finally came back down to earth, she could see Owen watching her with a satisfied grin. His eyes were drinking in the sight of her, and she could feel his gaze upon her skin – it was almost as if he was mentally caressing her.

He looked at her as though he still couldn't quite believe that fate had been so kind to him in bringing them together. That there was no way that the love and happiness he felt for her could be anything other than a dream.

Cristina blushed – not from self-consciousness but from a reciprocated sense of wonder and gratitude.

And then she answered his unspoken declaration.

"I love you, too."


End file.
